


Let It Happen

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren is Kylo's daddy, Shameless Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - M/M/M, brief mention of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Armitage Hux re-analyzed all his life choices up to this point and could not come up with anything as careless as this.Or the one where Ren joins Kylo and Hux in bed because he doesn't like being left out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Ren/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Star Wars





	Let It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was inspired by one of my tweets. I swear it was not on purpose :)

This was undignified.

This was unprofessional.

Armitage Hux re-analyzed all his life choices up to this point and could not come up with anything as careless as this. He didn’t even intend to start whatever arrangement he and Kylo Ren had initially, he simply enjoyed the other man’s presence after too many drinks in a seedy cantina after a long day.

Hux surely didn’t mean to drink too much and definitely intend to let the brute of a man fuck him like a common whore behind the building where anyone and anything could see. Still, Hux came harder than he’d ever had and without realizing it, he sought out the other man whenever they could after that.

So why was Kylo’s mentor and leader of the Knights of Ren looking at him like he wanted to devour him alive? Simply put, Kylo couldn’t keep his stupid, glorious mouth shut. Kylo went on and on about the red headed dream he’d enjoyed from time to time and Ren didn’t like feeling left out.

Hux wasn’t easily coaxed into situations like this. Yet he managed to get them a room and waited impatiently for the other two men who said they’d meet him in soon. Hux was already flushed and fidgeting nervously as he waited. Perhaps Ren wanted to watch them together? He could do that, been wanting to try that since the academy.

Hux stood by the large window in the room, letting the chaos from the outside world distract him as he waited when he heard Kylo’s loud footsteps just outside the door. He knocked once, barely a rasp of his knuckles against the metal door before letting himself in. Hux admired him for a second, taking in the boyish features that hid the powerful man he’d become one day. Hux hoped he’d be around to see his transformation.

“We got caught up on our last mission,” Kylo said, forgoing all formalities as he took off this jacket, threading his fingers through his hair anxiously.

Hux nodded. “It happens. Unless you have complete and proper control of the situation, things can and will get out of control.” He spoke as if he had years of experience but Kylo didn’t need to know that.

Kylo wasted no time crossing the length of the room to press himself against Hux, nuzzling the side of his face as he breathed heavily into his skin. “Ren should be coming up soon. He said he needed a drink.”

Hux tried not to melt under his touch but he’d given up several encounters ago, knowing Kylo would always do this to him without fail. Hux hates knowing that. He let Kylo guide him onto the bed that was placed conspicuously in the middle of the room, plush pillows and sheets were soft and clean underneath them as they became tangled with each other.

The sound of the door opening made Hux gasp, ready to berate whoever decided to step into his room without announcing themselves. The man before him was large, broad shouldered with a wide chest that was covered in a litany of scar. Hux gaped at him as he realized Ren had already taken his shirt off.

“Couldn’t even wait for me,” Ren huffed out a laughed that sounded harsher than it should have. “You weren’t lying, kid. He is a pretty one.”

Hux blushed at the praise.

How dare he speak about him that way.

“I told you he would be waiting for us and you chose to linger,” Kylo’s words were muffled as he still had his mouth pressed against Hux’s neck. “You can leave if you want.”

Ren’s bark of a laugh was loud as he sauntered towards the bed, staring down at them as if it was the most natural thing to do. Hux gave him a heated glare. He didn’t need this stranger to think he was weak.

“Leave? And not be able to hear him scream for you,” Ren said as he combed his fingers through Kylo’s hair, a soothing habit Hux was beginning to associate with Kylo. Kylo began to unbutton Hux’s shirt, tugging at the little buttons with his too large hands. Ren made a tsk sound as he watched Kylo fumble. “Take it slow, he’s not going anywhere with that massive body of yours on him. Make him want it.”

Kylo took a deep breath as he slowed down his movements which in turn made it easier to undo Hux’s clothes. Hux was mesmerized, the fact that not only Kylo listened to Ren but the fact that Ren knew exactly how to tame him was incredible.

“I don’t know what arrangement you’ve made with him, but I don’t let just anyone inside me, especially not someone who storms into my room like they own it,” Hux declared, face flushed and shirt open as Kylo peppered kissed over his freckled chest.

Ren touched the stubble that littered his chin, calloused fingers captivating Hux effortlessly. “Pretty and feisty. I’ll need to teach this kid how to handle you,” Ren mumbled all too calmly, giving Kylo’s hair a rough yank. “Are you going to fuck him or are you just going kiss him like you’re some virgin who didn’t have a proper teacher?”

Kylo sat up quickly, face angry and lips snarling. He grabbed Ren’s neck in a punishing grip, forcing the older man to look at him. Hux was prepared to move out of the way in case they fought, mentally calculating his movements to decipher the fastest way to get to the blaster he hid in his coat that was laid neatly over a chair in the corner of the room.

To his surprise, he didn’t need it after all, watching as Kylo surged forward to kiss Ren roughly. Ren kissed Kylo while managing to smirk at Hux, eyes watching him watch them.

Hux felt himself fully harden and they weren’t even naked.

Hux should’ve never agreed to this.

Hux didn’t know who got undressed first but tanned, toned flesh became visible as garments were torn off hazardously. Hux had to hold on to the bed sheets as his clothing was pulled off savagely, hoping neither of these brutes ripped his expensive clothes into shreds.

Kylo’s hands moved over Hux’s skin reverently, skimming over his nipples teasingly was he arched into the touch willingly. Ren made his presence known regardless of Hux’s efforts to ignore the scarred man. He never touched Hux except for the time he redirected Kylo’s hand to Hux’s throat, instructing him to press his thumb and forefinger tightly at the side of Hux’s throat. Hux saw stars and he was shocked to realize he wanted Kylo to do it again.

Ren kneeled behind Kylo after the younger man had prepped and slicked Hux up, his husky voice instructing Kylo to go slow, to pull out and back inside again, to watch Hux’s face to gouge his need.

Hux was trembling, raising his legs to accommodate Kylo’s wide frame in between his thighs. Kylo had always been a good lay, always bringing Hux to climax. But somehow Ren managed to teach him where to touch Hux, where to bite, when to thrust into him hard and when to slow his pace to savor the moment.

Hux forced himself to focus on the man above him and looked up, the sight of Kylo’s dark hair falling into his eyes, mouth slightly open as his abdominal muscles flexed as he focused on keeping his strokes slow and steady was absolutely mesmerizing. Hux couldn’t help letting his head fall back into the pillows.

Ren had been patient, too patient as he watched the pair come apart with each other. But that wasn’t why he was here. Sliding a hand down Kylo’s back, Ren pushed him forward until he was properly hovering over Hux.

“I don’t know if he’s told you, but Kylo likes it rough when he’s with me,” Ren spoke as if he wasn’t prepping Kylo with strong, lube slicked fingers. Once finished, he gave Kylo a hard slap on his rear which made Kylo spread his legs wide for him. Hux whined at the sight.

“Enjoy the ride, red,” Ren told Hux as he bit his lip, sliding into Kylo effortlessly. Kylo moaned into Hux’s open mouth, feeling every inch of Ren’s cock drag into him with expertise. It was all too much and yet not enough, heavy breathing and Kylo’s moans being the only sounds in the room.

Until Ren began to move.

Kylo had Hux’s hands held carefully above his head, his other hand pinching and pulling at his sensitive nipples until he lost control of all motor functions. Ren’s thrusts were punishing as he made sure each one was felt but the two men underneath him. Ren held Kylo securely by the base of his neck, grunting loudly as he pushed him back onto his cock. Kylo’s moans were so unashamed, so wantonly filthy that Hux wasn’t even sure this was the same man that had made him scream and whine for him in all their previous encounters.

Hux didn’t have time to think about it when Ren shoved Kylo down onto Hux, strong arms pressing him onto Hux’s slim frame. Ren pounded into Kylo like a menace, eyes dark and wild as he spoke. “Come on, kid. Don’t be shy, let me hear those pretty little moans, you know how much I love hearing them.”

Kylo responded instantly, moaning and mouthing at Hux’s neck without any coordination. Hux felt every thrust and they made him clutch at Kylo’s back desperately, groaning along with Kylo.

“Fuck yes, both of you can be louder than this, I know it,” Ren switched angles and Kylo practically screamed. The change in angle spurred Kylo to lean up again, moving his hips to thrust into Hux and back onto Ren’s cock. His face was contorted in pure, unadulterated pleasure as he gave and took mindlessly.

Hux didn’t need to touch his own cock, slender fingers opting to grip tightly around Kylo’s biceps, keening as he tried to keep his eyes open.

He didn’t know what triggered his release; was it the build up to Kylo’s release as he came with a guttural moan as he twitched and shook with the sheer force of it or was it the way Ren held Kylo’s neck in a firm grip as he deliriously told Kylo how good he felt and how he wanted to fill Kylo up so much he’d be dripping come out of him for days?

Hux didn’t know and he couldn’t care as he gasped and keened as he came, making a mess of himself as he released all over his heaving chest. Ren came with a throaty groan, his body tensing remarkably as he seated himself all the way inside Kylo.

Hux tried to control his breathing and the tremble of his legs as they rested against Kylo’s sides. Kylo’s eyes were glazed as he caressed Hux’s face, a gesture that was almost too intimate for a moment like this.

Ren slipped out and away from Kylo, stretching proudly before them as if this was a normal thing to do. Perhaps it was. He didn’t even look winded. “That was entertaining. I’m going to get another drink but I’m not bringing you any,” Ren said as he slid his pants up his thick legs, not bothering with his shirt but carrying it over his shoulder anyway.

Hux wanted to shoot him.

“Your…leader is insufferable,” Hux told Kylo, enjoying the wrecked look the man sported.

Kylo made a weak noise, nuzzling Hux’s face again, whispering sweet words that Hux hated to admit he liked. If only he could lock the door, blocking Ren from coming back in and ruining the moment.

The doors' lock clicked.

Hux stared at it for a minute before giving Kylo a calculating stare. Kylo never mentioned being Force sensitive.

Maybe keeping Kylo Ren around for awhile longer wouldn’t be too bad.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my shameless smut!**

**Come talk or give me more ideas at[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**


End file.
